


Clipshow

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tea Party, Valentine's Day, Vanilla, also I know it's Valentine's Day but there are so many Easter eggs in this please enjoy, gateway Cockles, honestly this is a spoonful of fluffy vanilla frosting, twitter hashtag abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha get called to set to reshoot a scene on Valentine's Day. They take the opportunity to troll their fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipshow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My made up scenario utilizes twitter. When a tweet is written out, it is in brackets [like this]. Hoping that helps to clean it up a bit. Also, this slides between Misha's POV and Jensen's and it is a clear and shameless love letter to the jenmish branch of the spn fandom. =D  
> \---  
> Written for the cocklescoop Valentine's Day mini challenge  
> \---

  
"I cannot believe I'm stuck here in the dirt with you on Valentine's Day," Jensen scowled. To anyone who didn't know him, he'd've looked downright pissy. But anyone on set knew the whole Grumpy Cat exterior was a facade he put on to entertain everyone and perhaps to busy himself a bit. His poorly hidden smirk always gave him away. Workdays tended to drag on sometimes. Especially when Jared wasn't there and even more so when he was called in on a day off.

  
Not to say that Jensen didn't love his job - quite the opposite. It was fun, challenging work with interesting people. People who had become a second family to him. He and Jared had been in the game for over ten years now. They were brothers in every sense of the word, minus the genealogy of it of course. Other cast came and went. But everyone seemed to bond so quickly - especially thanks to the convention circuit - that they all felt more like visiting relatives whenever they'd return to set. And the crew? Best damn crew in the business.

  
Then there was Misha. Misha burst onto the scene a bit quieter than his onscreen persona. Not a lot of fanfare. Just him and Jensen in a barn with a couple of crew members, hammering out their lines. Jensen remembers the first time Misha spoke his. The man's voice came out in a gruff rasp with an aim for celestial-like heightened intimidation. But he ended up sounding like Jensen did when he mocked a passive Batman voice. From that day on the voice of Dean Winchester seemed to drop an octave. That was the subtle effect Misha had on Jensen. It was never his intention, but the pair just fell naturally into a game of Odd Couple meets Vampire Hunter onscreen.

  
As for offscreen, it took a bit longer for them to feel normal around each other. Misha's time on set was spent mostly in Jensen's company. Jensen was a jokester to the new recruits, but much more lenient than Jared. And when the camera rolled, he fell into character like he was slipping on his favorite overcoat. He wore the part well. Misha seemed to own the role of Cas instantly, like playing an angel among humanity was second nature to him. He took the part and made it his own. Which meant that the two men transitioned in and out of scenes like pros. But whenever they were left to themselves, it was awkward. Jensen didn't know what to make of Misha at first, with the rough voice and the close-standing and the staring - none of which Jensen ever saw in the script notes. And Misha was just trying his best to lay low at the new job, one that only promised him a three episode arc. But if he played his cards right, maybe he'd be asked to come back. As the small role turned into a returning gig, and then a fan favorite, and then solid work (at least as solid as a perpetual death machine like Supernatural could provide), Misha relaxed himself completely. The more he let his personality quirks shine through, the more genuine he became, and the less awkward things were. At least where Jensen was concerned. Others found Misha to be a bit of of a weirdo (a label Misha seemed to embrace wholeheartedly). But Jensen just needed to be around people who were honest with him, people who were comfortable with the characters they played out in the real world. It's why he and Jared fell into step so seamlessly, as Jared was nothing if not genuine. And it's exactly why Jensen and Misha's relationship had steadily built up over time. Their friendship was one of shared experience and organically grown chemistry that just felt right. Where Jared was the brother he'd never go a day without talking to, Misha was the friend he could go months without seeing and then slip right back into conversation without missing a beat.

  
It was a chemistry picked up and utilized by their bosses and applauded by their audience. Praised even. Not to mention awarded. It was that chemistry that kept Jensen going during tough times like these. This particular episode they were filming had spilled over into the early morning hours of Saturday by the time everyone was finally allowed to head home. Or at least to their homes-away-from-home as far as most of the cast was concerned. But Jensen and Misha were called back early Sunday afternoon to redo a scene that hadn't come out right. The sound cues were all wrong and the director was sure they could get it at a better angle. A complete rehashing of the moment was in order. It didn't happen often, and they never complained when it did...but it was cold, and the rain was looming overhead. Plus, it was Valentine's Day, and neither man was able to make it home to their loved ones. Not that they would have, even if they weren't filming today. It just didn't make sense for their scheduling. They'd make it up to their respective families though; they always did.

  
The scene wasn't too hard in the physical sense, but it required a lot of emotion - a heart-to-heart was in the cards for their characters. It took a few dozen takes on Friday and a solid four hours to get the rough cut of the three minute portion of the script, with both men giving each other (and essentially the entirety of the crew) a hard time. Whenever they had these emotional moments together it was difficult to get through without making light of it, both for the sake of the heaviness of the dialogue and what it meant for their characters, and because of the fact that any time these scenes happened it left them both feeling exposed. For any actor worth his keep, nailing the sincerity of it could either be a burden to bear or a moment to shine. So they both chose to rock it and then let the jokes roll in-between takes.

  
But today was another matter entirely. After all their previous hard work and interlaced shenanigans, the whole scene had to be dumped and reshot. So they tucked away the humor and the playfulness for another day and chose professionalism for the time being.

  
"We could be in worse places," Misha said honestly. He'd always chosen to find the silver lining during tough times. Getting paid to be covered in dirt and have a staring contest with Jensen Ackles while people catalogued it with video evidence didn't even qualify for the preliminary round in the contest for Bad Moments in the Life of Misha Collins. Hell, it didn't even make the highlight reel.

  
It took top spot on the gag reel, however. That's what this moment had to be, right? A joke? It felt a little in the realm of too-good-to-be-true. Instead of being stuck alone in his apartment, awaiting the burst of downpour promised by the local weatherman, he was here squaring off with his friend. A skeleton crew spotted the small dirt patch, weaving in and out of the scene, with Jensen all dressed up in his finest Winchester fashion (complete with symbolic blood and grime). He was standing between Misha, adorned in Cas's trademark trench coat and wind swept hair, and a slightly beaten Chevrolet Impala that served as silent costar over the years. An embankment of dense foliage and tall trees surrounded them, serving as a windshield and protecting the actors from the breeze that was pulling in the bad weather like a vacuum. Encased in the tiny bubble of their fictional world, Misha felt like a fantastical creature displayed in an elaborate terrarium more than like the typical hamster-spinning-on-a-wheel metaphor that the monotony of filming a television show would sometimes bring.

  
On cue, Jensen stood firm before him, posed in an offensive stance with his feet set apart and slightly leaning forward. His face wore the scowl Misha only saw when Jensen was deep in character. Jensen's face showed signs of wear over the years, but the lines around his eyes told the tale of laughter and a lifetime of smiles. But the current crease in his brow was wrought with pain and anguish, signs of a tiresome life. Those lines told the story of Dean Winchester, the character currently opposite Misha's angel - the one Misha had inadvertently let his character fall in love with. Misha was pretty good at picking up on the subtext within a written script. But he was acutely aware that it was the back and forth between him and Jensen that lead to the powerful relationship the show runners both flaunted these days while simultaneously trying to keep it on the down-low. Offscreen, the actors played into it, hyped it up for their very particular set of fans. It was a clique within a bigger fan base that was reserved just for them and it was something they had fun with. But onscreen, Jensen never wavered from his version of Dean Winchester. He worked within the confines of the script and the character he'd built in his mind and he took the task seriously. Misha was the same, doing the job that was asked of him and trying to keep it as sincere as possible. Even when it conflicted with his hopes for Cas, he wasn't one to argue - unless the scene was wholly out of character. He and Jensen would both take note and tweak the lines to match what they'd created together. It was a rare but necessary occurrence.

  
All in all though, Misha wasn't sure he could ever play Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, in any way other than driven by a need to protect his charge-turned-ally-turned-best-friend. At the end of the day, Cas fell for Dean over and over again. It was frustrating to watch and occasionally even more frustrating to portray. How does one act in a way that remains honest and sincere, while endlessly falling in love with little reciprocation, and not end up a little put-off by it? When the dialogue required all the heavy lifting in the scene, it was a great opportunity to stretch his acting muscles, but gravity often settled squarely on his chest. And for Misha, it was always a little hard to shake. It wasn't upsetting though. On the contrary, he enjoyed it all a bit too much. The day was playing out like a fantasy plagued by a rage kink and his costar was fanning the flames with his passionate display...and looking damn good doing it.

  
Jensen delivered line after line wrought with anger and poorly camouflaged fear and he did so with a vigor Misha hadn't been on the receiving end of in awhile. His eyes were intense and his whole body stepped up to the challenge, angling and advancing on him in a desperate attempt at guilt-by-intimidation. So Misha batted back every word Jensen threw at him, his voice deep and gruff, his throat already aching for a break. The scene ended with Cas pinning Dean against the side of his car and putting his loyalty on the line yet again. He played it less aggressive than he would have years ago, remembering that he and Jensen both agreed that Cas wouldn't fight Dean back at this point. The scene called for the angel to disappear, leaving the hunter to question his direction. The last moments captured were of Jensen alone, breathing heavily and lowering himself to the ground - which had just began gathering moisture thanks to the rumbling clouds above - while Misha stood on the sidelines just out of the shot.

  
As soon as the cameras stopped rolling and their part was done, crew members popped open umbrellas left and right. They were covering equipment and dismantling what little set they had created, hoping to close out the area before the rain picked up. The actors were being escorted to the makeup trailer to remove a day's worth of layers, as well as the dirt they'd kicked up that had collected on their faces. They were released twenty minutes later, sans costume garb. They parted ways when they reached their personal trailers with a tired wave, praising each other for knocking it out of the park with minimal takes. Both ducked inside just as the storm rattled down around them.

  
Misha had just finished showering, after phoning home to check in on the kids and wish his wife a Happy Valentine's Day, when there was a hurried knock on his door. No sooner had he opened it when Jensen was pushing passed him to get inside out of the rain.

  
"It is really coming down out there," Jensen said with a dopey lopsided grin that he aborted abruptly. Misha clicked the door closed, banishing the cold air outside. His room was blanketed in cozy warmth and the light was turned down to a dull glimmer. He had his eyes locked on Jensen's and his head was tilted slightly to the right. He chuckled quietly.

  
"Yes I can see that. What were you doing out in it?" he inquired, gesturing for Jensen to sit.

  
Jensen obliged, sitting on the edge of the mattress in Misha's bunk, kicking off his soggy shoes and shucking off his damp jacket. He rubbed at his arms to regain a little feeling.

  
"They have a car coming for us but it got held up in traffic, something about a downed tree. Anyway, we have a short wait and then we can get out of here, if you don't mind sharing a ride." Jensen beamed. The cold had pierced his cheeks, leaving them pinked and patchy, but as he warmed up he still had a rosy glow.

  
"That sounds great, yes. You should've called me though; you didn't have to run over here. Aren't you cold?"

  
"Fucking freezing," Jensen laughed. "But I'm good, I've got a little whiskey warding it off," he said tapping his chest proudly. "You call home?"

  
"I did, everyone seems to have enjoyed their day," Misha smiled.

  
"Yeah yeah, same at my house. They mocked me with cookies. I could smell them over the phone, swear to God." Jensen laughed out loud as he scooted over for Misha to sit cross-legged beside him. "Anyway, it's like a ghost town out there, so I told them to pick us up in front of your trailer because I'd be hanging with you. Didn't want to be alone. That okay?"

  
"Absolutely."

  
The worst of the storm had passed them by and the night sky was left dark and starless, thundering above them. The men chatted and Jensen toyed with his cell phone while Misha got up to finish preparing his tea. He offered Jensen a glass and they sat back against the wall sipping silently when Jensen tried to hide a giggle at a passing memory. Misha narrowed his eyes.

  
"What is it?"

  
Jensen lowered his glass, looking between Misha and his teakettle, before raising the glass back up and blowing on it gently.

  
"This is just funny, that's all," he said before taking a sip.

  
"What is?"

  
Jensen grinned and turned to face him.

  
"Did you see any of it online, after the PCA thing?"

  
"Oh," Misha huffed a laugh and looked at his teapot, "you mean the video. Yes, the reaction was intense, but not unexpected. Apparently we have a very particular skill set."

  
Jensen roared with laughter at that. They reminisced over sunsets and boat rides and countless encounters dedicated to the "profound bond" of their alter-egos. Jensen set his cup on the counter ahead of him and sat closer to his friend.

  
“Dude, it's Valentine's Day and we're alone in the dark having a tea party..."

  
"Yes, yes we are. What are you getting at?"  
Misha asked, sipping his tea, poker face painted with innocent curiosity.

  
"Really? Misha, we gotta mess with them."

  
Misha choked on his beverage, swallowing the wrong way when he laughed at Jensen's request. Jensen had slowly become more comfortable with the idea that people acknowledged their characters as a romantic pairing, and since he’d taken the social media plunge,, the world was getting a glimpse at Jensen's truly playful personality. Getting to be his cohort through it sometimes made Misha feel like the new kid getting invited to sit at the popular table. Only instead, he'd turned down the request because he was having too much fun constructing his own table, which is where everyone ended up hanging out at eventually.

  
"Come on," Jensen urged, "what should we say?"

  
"I don't think too many words are required for this situation," Misha said, nudging Jensen to turn and sit back next to him. He pulled out his cell phone and opened up the camera. "Here, hold this." He handed Jensen his teacup before sliding forward and snapping a selfie in the mirror, which he carefully framed so that Jensen was visible in the background.

  
They reviewed the photo before posting. It was perfect. Misha had that raised-brow puppy look he wore naturally and Jensen was smiling in his direction distractedly, looking more than a little buzzed. You could see the reflection of the infamous teakettle in the mirror and the cup in Jensen's loose grasp.

  
"Yeah that's gonna be fun," Jensen said as he tilted back against the wall. Misha was leaning up against his counter, typing out a tweet to attach to the photo. Jensen cracked up when he saw it.

  
**[@mishacollins: pampering after a rough day on set. Hey @JensenAckles, how's the tea?]**

  
"That should do it," Misha concluded.

  
Jensen raised a finger to pause the conversation as he tapped out a response with Misha's tweet attached at the bottom.

  
**[@JensenAckles: steamy as always my friend. Thanks for the invite. #TeaParty]**

  
He clapped his hands together once after pocketing his device.

  
“There, mission accomplished."

  
The men joked about the easiness of pleasing their following. Neither really understood the interest. But they enjoyed the fascination, even basking in it occasionally. It didn't give either man an inflated ego. More often than not it just made them feel like part of a lame club that nobody on the outside cared to recognize. But to them, it was a constant party. One that had earned them each a fan-voted Best Actor award as well as a Best Chemistry award. Proving next to nothing as far as the industry was concerned, but solidifying the loyalty of their passionate fan base.

  
Jensen and Misha had both finished their drinks and Jensen was sprawled out across Misha's mattress with a foot on the bed, his knee pointing toward the ceiling which he was currently staring at.

  
"It's different with you."

  
Misha's actions faltered at Jensen's random thought. He finished rinsing the dishes he was holding and returned to his perch next to him.

  
"What's that?"

  
Jensen turned his neck to face Misha, resting his head on his own arm bent beneath him.

  
"The way we work together. It's different with you than it is with Jared. I didn't get it before, but it's true... That car sure is taking its time, huh?" he added absentmindedly.

  
"Heh, yes. It sure is." Misha laid down next to Jensen, keeping the space between them unoccupied. They were inches apart, close enough to feel each other's warmth but far enough to be considered respectful. Misha was propped up on a pillow, slightly on his side so that he could look his friend in the eye. It was as if they'd carved out their own comfortable cavern, sandwiched between the real world they resided in and the fictional sandbox they were fortunate enough to play in daily. "This is nice though. We don't slow down often."

  
"True." Maintaining their gaze, Jensen reached out with the hand not cradling his head and tapped his knuckle on Misha's chin. "You're a weird guy to try and figure out you know that?"

  
"Is that so?" Misha clicked his tongue, shrugging a shoulder with amusement. Jensen's face softened subtly.

  
"Yeah. Yeah it is." His knuckle stilled on Misha's skin. Instead of pulling it away, he dragged it in a smooth motion across Misha's jawline, making the other man swallow suddenly and gaining his rapt attention. Before either man could continue their talk, Jensen's phone beeped, alerting him that their car was waiting.

  
The moment was lost to the rush of jackets being tossed on, shoes being tied, and effects being gathered. They chose to forego an umbrella altogether, as it would just slow them down. They left the room, taking the few steps hastily and jumping in the backseat of the SUV idling outside. It was warmed up and ready to escort them both to their places of residence when north of the Canadian border. A song that sounded vaguely reminiscent of Arctic Monkeys murmured softly through the speakers, being hushed by the low roar of the heater pushing hot air around them. The rain shower was a steady drizzle of water at this point and the windows fogged at the edges as they drove.

  
Misha glanced at the tree line as it zipped by until Jensen's elbow bumping his arm repeatedly demanded his attention.

  
"Heh," he scoffed proudly, "look at this." He showed the activity from his tweet to his carpool companion with a smug grin. "They ate it up, partner."

  
Misha shook his head.

  
"What? You know you love it," Jensen mused.

  
Misha nodded.

  
"That I do." He flipped through his own notifications, scrolling lazily through his screen, when a random response caught his eye as usual. His thumb tapped it and he sent out a reply, not bothering to wait for the social media reaction this time, as they arrived in front of his building.

  
"I'll see you tomorrow Jensen," he said, reaching for the door handle and graciously thanking their driver. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled. A grin that increased exponentially when his friend gave him a half-wave and a wink.

  
"Later, Mish."

  
Jensen didn't check his phone again until he was home safe and tucked snugly in his own bed. He'd just finished resetting his alarm to an hour before his driver was set to return when he decided to click on Twitter one last time, seeing that Misha had tweeted again. Propped on an elbow facing his nightstand, he worried his bottom lip between his teeth as the page loaded and he read Misha's exchange with a fan.

  
**[@mishacollins: why yes, we had a wonderful holiday, thank you for asking]** The link in his tweet displayed the excited reply from one of his followers shouting **[LOOK AT MY FAVORITE #WorkHusbands!!! did you enjoy your valentines day misha??]**

  
Jensen decided against reading anyone's responses. T -hey ranged from passive-aggressive to intensely passionate to just plain odd on a regular day and he was too tired to get caught up in it. He set his phone down on the side table and clicked off his light, sinking into his pillow and wrapping his blanket around his shoulders. After a moment passed he reached out in the dark, swatting for the phone once more, telling himself he just needed to check the volume so he wouldn't miss his alarm. But as soon as he tweaked the volume up a notch, he was opening up the social media app unconsciously and clicking the retweet button on Misha's last post. Choosing the 'quote tweet' option, he typed up his comment and sent it out into the void, laughing at himself as he fell asleep.

  
When Misha awoke the next morning, he immediately went for a run. After showering and preparing breakfast at lightning speed, he grabbed his belongings and headed for his car. He generally liked to drive himself to the set, coming and going at his leisure. But honestly it was more out of necessity for the busy, overworked life he'd chosen for himself. He turned the key in the ignition and let the car idle, warming both the engine and the car's interior in the process. As he waited patiently, he sent a 'good morning' message to his wife, reminding her that he'd be home that afternoon and then checked his email. Just before he was going to drop the cell phone into the center console and pull out of his parking space, he took a peek at his Twitter activity. He chuckled at the amount of notifications without letting himself get caught up in reading any of them. But Jensen's mention piqued his interest. So he clicked it and allowed himself that moment of happiness before setting his sights on his work day.

  
The phone perched precariously in the cup holder with the screen still lit dimly. Jensen's tweet displayed itself proudly across the glass reading **[@JensenAckles: .@mishacollins #workhusbands? But I haven't even hinted at a #workproposal yet. Don't ruin the surprise. Happy #ValentinesDay #spnfamily]** before going black.

  
Today was undoubtedly going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a few other ficlets for this challenge. But then wrote this. It played out like a sort of clipshow. Written like a commentary on their friendship as some of us may see it, only written through their eyes. Let me know what you think. What ever your perspective is on these two, enjoy it. They are a gift. Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
